Provaskola
Provaskola or the Provaskolan Socialist Federation (Provaskylanya Sočlatvjo Velderatsila), is a large country occupying the northern area of the Sarkanian Continent. It shares a border with the United Territories to the south, and the Kingdom of Rengovangia to south west. The country also shares maritime borders with the countries of Elgretta, and Intanaky, across the northwest Cereacral Ocean, Delarosska, Uzkranya and Stonika across the Vallorice Ocean. Provaskola is a federal democratic parliamentary single party socialist state, which exercises its fe deral power over 45 provinces. Provaskola is the world's 3rd largest country, in regards of population. In 2012, the population was recorded to be about 148 million. The nation spans across 8 time zones, and contains a variety of landforms, from snowy tundras in the north, to rivers, valleys and plains in the east, and dense forest in the west, as well as three mountain ranges, the Valdravich Mountains, the Kazata Mountains, and the Tolastov Peaks. History (The Provas Tribe) The name "Provaskola" dervived from the dominate Salvonic tribe of "Provas." The "Provas Kingdom," as it was known, was a land dominated by the Provas Tribe. In the years 1157 to 1179 the Provas tribe expanded their influence further across the north of Sarkania. However other tribes would soon begin to expand as well, such as the Șpedal Tribe, from the Kingdom of Șpedalia, (present day Rengovangia), and the Karsovs tribe, which held a strong rivalry with the Provas Tribe. The Șpedal Tribe had already occupied the south western area of the kingdom, and the Karsovs tribe was moving westward to push the Provas Tribe out. In the year 1180 tensions between the Karsovs and Provas Tribes grew, and on March 18, 1180 a war between the two tribes erupted. The war began with the Karsovs tribe obtaining the upperhand, and subsequently pushing the Provas Tribe back. The Karsovs Tribe occupied 30% of the Provas Tribe's territory in the north west in 1183. King Svedan Norvoskya, ordered a massive push against the Karsovs Tribe, and the tide of war began to change. In 1185, the Karsovs Tribe began suffering severe defeat, as the Provas Tribe had pushed them back eastward of the Kingdom. The Karsovs Tribe surrendered on August 4, 1187 and Fled to the west of the Aseanan Continent. The Provas Tribe had occupied all of the east and northwest of the kingdom,with the Șpedal Tribe in the south west. On August 31, 1187, King Ștepan Cerneața requested a non aggression treaty with the Provas Tribe. The Provas Tribe agreed, and the two Tribes lived together in harmony. Empire War (January 26, 1234 - June 17, 1239) Throughout the years of 1232 and 1233, the Nelingan Empire and the the Malrikan Empire, which Both occupied the Ranican Continent, began to grow hostile towards each other, as both empires grew hungrier for more land. On January 26, 1234, the Malrikan Empire declared war on the Nelingan Empire, and simutaneously launched an invasion on the Kingdoms of Nelinga, Belkirnia and Gordania. The Nelingan Empire retaliated, with a massive army of 400,000 soldiers, and began to push the Malrikan soldiers out of Belkirnia and Gordania. Belkirnia was liberated on February, 11, 1235, and Gordania, was liberated 10 days later. The Malrikan Empire still held a tight grasp on the Kingdom of Nelinga, however. Many citizens of the Nelingan and Malrikan Empires fled northwards towards the Sarkanian Continent, to escape the harshness of the war. The Malrikan Empire, however expanded its influence into the Southern Part of the Sarkanian Continent in the later half of 1235. The Nelingan Empire had suffered a great number of losses, towards the Malrikan Empire. On June 17, 1239, The Nelingan Empire was forced to surrender. The Malrikan Empire in return granted the Kingdom of Nelinga independence, on June 20, 1239. The Nelingan Empire had collapsed, as the Malrikan Empire had domiated much of the Ranican Continent, as well as the southern part of Sarkania. Expansion of the Malrikan Empire (1500s) In the 1500s, the Malrikan Empire decided to expand its influence further across the world. The Empire occupied the eastern half of Aseana, and expanded further into Sarkania. The immigrants from the Empire War, were forced to live under the oppression of the Malrikan Empire, as it contiuned its expansion in Sarkania. The Kingdom of Șpedalia had been absorbed into the empire in 1553. The Provas Kingdom saw the empire expansion as a threat, and organized a defensive perimeter around the borders. However, the kingdom's efforts were in vain, as the Malrikan soldiers were able to overrun the Provas soldiers. In 1560, the Malrikan Empire took over the Provas Kingdom. Provaskolan War of Independence (November 25, 1572-April 5, 1579) Many citizens of the Provas Kingdom did not welcome the Malrikan Empire into their land, and called for their soldiers to defend it. Unfortunately, the Provas military was under the control of the Malrikan Empire. All hope seemed lost for the Provas Kingdom, as the Malrikan Empire had full control over the land. On November 4, 1572, several soldiers from the Provas Army, decided to stage a rebellion against the empire. They were found guilty of treason and executed, via impalement. Several more would suffer the same fate from November 5 through 11. These executions, however did not strike fear into the citizens, but rather a fiery passion and sense of freedom. The soldiers who were executed, were (and still are) seen as heroes, as they were willing to die for the freedom of the Provas Kingdom. A rebel army soon arose, with citizens and soldiers who were against the empire. Emperor Früns Steizler VI, ordered his army to war against the rebels. There were still some Provas soldiers who were loyal to the Malrikan Empire though. It is believed that this loyalty was caused by fear, or by the lust for wealth and power. Emperor Steizler VI, had promised great wealth and power for the Provas soldiers, if they remained loyal to him. On November 25, 1572 the first battle of the Provaskolan War of Independece was fought. The battle resulted in a great loss of life for the rebels and only a few losses for the empire. Casualties would keep mounting on the rebels' side one battle after the other. The battle of the Valinkrov Valley on April 15, 1573 resulted in the loss of more than 100 rebels, and there were only about 200 of them on the battlefield, versus the 600 Malrikan soldiers. The empire only substained 40 losses. The rebels were losing badly, and the war had only just begun. They knew that they would face long odds, when they decided to take on the Malrikan Empire, but they were still willing to fight and die for the future of their kingdom. The rebels began to recruit more people to fight against the oppressive empire. In 1574 the rebel force had grown into a massive army, they had renamed themselves the "Glorious Liberation Army." The GLA devised new tactics for claiming victory, which included surpirse ambushes, camoflauge tactics, and also confusion tactics. All of these helped turn the tide of the war. Emperor Steizler VI became enraged with the mockery the GLA was making of his soldiers. He devised tactics of his own, such as night raids on villages, and destruction of people's homes and other buildings. All of these were to demoralize the people fighting for the kingdom. Between the months of October through November in 1575 more than 50 houses and buildings were burned down, which resulted in the losses of more than 300 people. On October 28, 1575 the village of Karsvik was razed to the ground, killing the entire population of 30. This event enraged and infuriated the kingdom's population. Some soldiers of the empire even defected to the GLA. Citizens began to lynch and torture captured Malrikan soldiers. Methods of tourture included skinning alive, impalement, and disembering alive. The war became bloodier and bloodier as it dragged on. By the end of 1575 the GLA had already captured all of the east, and were moving west to drive the Malrikan soldiers out. However the GLA did not have a navy, and the Malrikan Empire possessed a navy of at least 4,000 ships. The GLA decided that they would immobolize the Malrikan navy, and set fire to more than 50 ships docked at the west coast. In retaliation, the Malrikan soldiers destroyed the GLA's weapons stockades and camp sites, as well as captured and killed some of their soldiers. At this point a sense of hatred between both sides began to fuel the war, as mass killings of the Malrikan and GLA soldiers began to take place. One such killing, was the great massacre of 1576, when on June 7, 1576, a group of 300 GLA soldiers stormed a Malrikan campsite, and murdered more than 400 soldiers stationed there. Four hours later, the surviving Malrikan soldiers retaliated by killing at least 200 of the GLA soldiers that executed the first massacre. Both sides were being torn apart as their hatred began to grow, and the war dragged on. Most had already forgotten why they were fighting. The war however seemed to be getting closer to the end in the years 1577 through 1578. The Malrikans began loosing more and more land. Finally on April 5, 1579 at the battle of Slodsvek, the Malrikan empire surrendered. Emperor Steizler VI met with king Svodnan I, at the town of Vosta, and signed a peace treaty, as well as granted the Kingdom its independence. The Provas Kingdom was officially declared independent on April 7, 1579. Kingdom of Provaskola (1579-1701) On July 31, 1579, the Provas Kingdom was renamed the "Kingdom of Provaskola". The name "Provaskola" meant "Provas Land" or the "Land of Provas". King Svodnan I became popular among the population, as he issued the Okrayan Doctrine of 1579, which called for the growth of the Provaskolan civilization, as well as the growth of technological achievemants in the country. In the year 1579, the Kingdom of Provaskola saw some of the greatest technological achievements, such as the cannon, the oil lantern and the first water wheel. These advancements helped the country grow into a mondernized and stable society. The population still held on to their traditions though, as they did not want to forget who they were and where they came from. The Provaskolans were also the first to use concrete for building material, which surprassed the use of stone and plasture, although these were still used as building materials as well. By 1580-1581, Provaskola had grown into a powerful and prosperous nation. Influence of the Provaskolan culture and way of life spread to parts of west Aseana, as well as some parts of Sarkania. Provaskola, opened up trading relationships with other countries, such as Șpedalia, Intanaky, Sepinland(Which were under the control of the Malrikan Empire),and Hirastena. As the years went by, Provaskola's power and influence grew, as more societies began to adopt the Provaskolan way of life. By 1701, the Kingdom of Provaskola had grown into a powerful empire, in which King Svodnan I became emperor. Provaskolan Empire (1701-1879) When Emperor Svodnan I died in 1704, he was replaced by his son Svodnan II. Emperor Svodnan II sent explorers to colonize the west of Aseanna. Ships were sent to sail the Vallorice Ocean to their destinations. When the explorers arrived, they already found people inhabiting the land. It was the Karsovs Tribe, the same tribe that had been defeated in the Provas-Karsovs Tribal War. Rather than take the land, and drive the Karsovs out, the explorers decided to live with the Karsovs tribe, and adapt their way of life. The settlers were execepted by the tribe, and in 1708 about 20% of west Aseanna had become part of the Provaskolan Empire. The empire however, was still growing. Emperor Svodnan II demmanded more land, and ordered the annexation of Rengovangia(former Șpedalia), into the growing empire. However, the Malrikan Empire had already laid its claims to Rengovangia. Throughout the years of 1708-1719, Emperor Svodnan II ordered a massive military build up, and ordered an invasion of Rengovangia on February 2,1720, thus ingniting the Bloodbath War of 1720. Bloodbath War of 1720 (February 2, 1720-November 17, 1720) The sudden invasion of Rengovangia caught the Malrikan Empire by surprise. The Malrikan soldiers were forced to pull back, as they were unprepared for the attack. As they retreated the Provaskolan soldiers ambushed the retreating Malrikan soldiers. The first battle of the war ended with Provaskola as the victor. Emperor Svodnan II ordered Provaskolan naval ships to form a blockade off the west coast of Rengovangia. Through out the months of March-June in 1720, the blockade was formed. This tactic was to claim sea supremacy, and to prevent the Malrikan Navy from staging an invasion of the west coast of Rengovangia. The Provaskolan Soldiers continued to advance into the country. The Malrikan soldiers however, were setting up major defenses in order to stop the Provaskolan invasion. One such defense was the Günd Fortress, which was a well armed and fortified military fortress. The fortress protected the town of Cundcrea. General Sergej Vikovna of the Provaskolan Army, met with Emperor Svodnan II on how to penetrate the fortress. They soon formed a plan, and on July 1, 1720, the Provaskolan Army attacked Günd Fortress. The Provaskolans succeeded in capturing the fortress, which would become the Provaskolan Army's general headquarters. The Malrikan soldiers were forced further south into Rengovangia. It was impossible for them to retreat west to the Cereacral Ocean, due to the Provaskolan naval blockade. Emperor Steizler VIII of the Malrikan Empire, ordered the blockade to be destroyed. On July 16, 1720, 50 ships of the Malrikan Navy, engaged the 50 Provaskolan ships that formed the blockade. The battle lasted until July 19, 1720. The Malrikan Empire was the victor, as they had more experience in naval combat than the Provaskolans. The west coast of Rengovangia, was open for the Malrikans. Emperor Svodnan II saw imminent danger, and ordered a massive coalition of Provaskolan soldiers to block off the west coast. On August 26, 1720 the battle of Nofurtu Beach was fought. Both sides were being pounded by massive cannon fire, which resulted in massive loss of life. However, the Malrikans would soon claim victory, as reinforcements from the Malrikan Navy arrived. The Provaskolan's were forced to retreat east. As the war continued the Malrikans began to regain more land, and push the Provaskolan soldiers back. On November 17, 1720, the final battle was fought at the border between Provaskola and Rengovangia. The battle resulted in the Provaskolans surrendering to the Malrikans. However 2 days after the war, a treaty was signed, which granted the Provaskolan Empire the northern half of Rengovangia. It is said that 2 months after the treaty was signed, Svodnan II was assassinated by his brother, Milos Svodnan, who would become Emperor Svodnan III. However many historians believe Svodnan II's death was caused by suicide. Debate over Svodnan II's death still occurs to this day. Fall of the Malrikan Empire In the early 1800s, the Malrikan Empire began to collapse. In 1836 Malrika had lost control of Rengovangia, leaving the Provaskolan Empire to achieve complete hegenomy over the country. By 1842, the Malrikan Empire had officially collapsed, leaving only the Malrikan influenced countries of Baillerky in the Aseanan Continent, and Estearia in the Ranican continent. Emperor Svodnan III in 1843 ordered an expansion of the Provaskolan Empire across the Aseanan and Sarkanian Continents. Throughout 1843-1846, the empire began to spread further west in Aseana, and further south in Sarkania. The Provaskolan Empire enjoyed great prosperity in the 19th century, as it was one of the most powerful empires, rivaling the Hirastenese Empire. However like all great empires, the Provaskolan Empire would fall. Collapse of the Provaskoan Empire The reign of Svodnan III began to collapse as the popularity of him began to decrease dramatically. Several territories of the Provaskolan Empire began to stage rebellions in 1854. Svodnan III attempted to quell the resistance by sending soldiers over to those territories, however this only aggrivated the resistance. These rebellions would lead to a series of internal wars against the imperialists. In 1860 Emperor Svodnan III died due to a major illness. He was succeeded by his son Svodnan IV. Unlike his father however, Svodnan IV lacked the knowledge and capabilities to run the empire. Because of this two territories were able to break away from the empire on March 2, 1861. They were the nations of Krazhistan and Stonika which were both in west Aseana. More territories would begin to break away, which included the nation of Turvekistan in west Aseana, and Rengovangia. By 1879, the last remaining territories broke away and declared their independence. The Provaskolan Empire had officially collapsed. Federal Republic of Provaskola (1879 - 1909) Category:Nations